Never Really Knew You II
by Coolspy74
Summary: Last time, Beast Boy and Raven got together, only to soon be broken up by Slade, which in turn killed everyone except Beast Boy, who traveled back in time to stop this from ever happening. Could that really happen when he exposes his love for second crush, Terra? Or will it result in something even worse? What could happen? Profanity, Sexual scenes, drug use, Alcohol.


At 10 am, Beast Boy woke up to the smell of bacon, pancakes, juice, and eggs. He walked into the kitchen and saw everyone smiling.

"Hey, why is everyone up and why are we making breakfest like this?" Beast Boy asked.

"It's Raven's b irthday." Robin said.

"Yeah, Beast Boy." Cyborg said.

"Oh yeah." Beast Boy said nervously.

Raven flew in. She wasn't her usual self. She was happy and blushed and had a cute look instead of a bloodthristy evil bland look. Raven hugged everyone.

"Good morning!" Raven said loudly and happily.

"Raven. I haven't seen you this happy in forever." Beast Boy said.

"That's because this is the only day I ever get happy." Raven said.

She sat down and started to eat breakfest.

"I'm heading out." Beast Boy said, grabbing his keys to his car.

"Where are you going?" Robin asked.

"Why the rush? Why not stay?" Starfire asked.

"I'm going to get some breakfest. Happy birthday Rave." Beast Boy said leaving.

Beast Boy started up the car until he saw a girl stop him.

"Terra?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah. Beast Boy. I was wondering if... uhhh... you'd..." Terra tried to say.

Beast Boy freaked out. He started to drive away.

"Sorry Terra but I have to go. See ya." Beast Boy said.

"Wait Beast Boy! I wanted to tell you something!" Terra yelled in the distance.

Beast Boy kept driving.

"Damn it, Beast Boy." Terra said.

"Damn it. Why did I drive away? I-I like Terra. But I like Raven even more. But I can't. If I do, we will all die. Slade will capture her and-and-and... I just can't. I have to love Terra for the betetr good. But-But I don't think I can." Beast Boy said.

Beast Boy stopped at the Cafe and got out of his car. He sat at a table and a waiter came by.

"What will you have?" The waiter asked.

"Medium Vege Burger with medium fries and medium cup of coffee." Beast Boy said.

"$7.68" The waiter said.

Couple mintues later, the food came. Beast Boy began eating the food. Terra came up behind him and sat in front of him.

"Beast Boy." Terra said.

"Hey Terra. Didn't hear you before." Beast Boy said.

"Stop lying." Terra said.

"What do you mean?" Beast Boy asked.

"You know what I mean. I have something to tell you." Terra said.

Beast Boy ate his food fast and got up, paying the bill.

"Sorry, I got to go. Nice to meet you." Beast Boy said fastly.

"Beast Boy. You can't go." Terra said.

"Why?" Beast Boy asked.

"Because I took your keys." Terra said.

"How did you-"

"You left it in the car." Terra said.

"Predictable, Beast Boy, very predictable." Beast Boy said to his self.

"Well will you listen?" Terra asked.

"Can I have my keys back?" Beast Boy asked.

"When you listen." Terra said.

"I have a spare." Beast Boy said, pulling out another set of keys.

"Beast Boy, listen. I want to tell you something really, really, really important." Terra said.

"I'm sure, but I've got to go." Beast Boy said.

Terra grabbed Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy, I lov-lo-love you." Terra said.

Beast Boy pretended to be surprised.

"I-I-I love you too." Beast Boy said.

Terra hugged Beast Boy. Soon, Beast Boy came back to the Tower.

"Where have you've been Beast Boy?" Raven asked with a cheery smile.

"I just hooked up with Terra." Beast Boy said.

Beast Boy went into his room. Raven's smile dropped. She felt depressed. Beast Boy got out of his room and went into the bathroom. He took a shower and then put on his clothes. He walked into the living room and started playing video games. Cyborg came down and saw Beast Boy play Skate 2. Cyborg ran to Beast Boy.

"Hey Beast Boy. You want to do hall of meat challenge?" Cyborg said.

"Try to make the most painful crashes?" Beast Boy asked.

"You know it bro. You go first." Cyborg said.

"Ok." Beast Boy said.

Robin came down with Starfire in his hands and was kissing her. Raven went into her room and went to sleep. Jinx was watching Beast Boy in a tree outside of the Tower.

"Terra huh? Wouldn't be the first time you get over me so quickly. When I escaped through the teleporter after you did, you decided to take an alternative. See if things would change for the better. I didn't take an alternative. I stayed on the same path but you took Terra. You don't realize it yet. You just don't. One day you'll come back to me, trying to get me to accept you back, knowing full well if I refuse, it could kill you and the Teen Titans." Jinx said.

She turned around.

"What an asshole." Jinx said.

Jinx left.


End file.
